Problem: $\overline{AC} = 8$ $\overline{BC} = {?}$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $?$ $ \sin( \angle BAC ) = \frac{7\sqrt{113} }{113}, \cos( \angle BAC ) = \frac{8\sqrt{113} }{113}, \tan( \angle BAC ) = \dfrac{7}{8}$
Explanation: $\overline{BC}$ is the opposite to $\angle BAC$ $\overline{AC}$ is adjacent to $\angle BAC$ SOH CAH TOA We know the adjacent side and need to solve for the opposite side so we can use the tan function (TOA) $ \tan( \angle BAC ) = \frac{\text{opposite}}{\text{adjacent}} = \frac{\overline{BC}}{\overline{AC}}= \frac{\overline{BC}}{8} $ $ \overline{BC}=8 \cdot \tan( \angle BAC ) = 8 \cdot \dfrac{7}{8} = 7$